


RK900 x Gavin [ONESHOTS]

by Ch3rry0wl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: FUCK, M/M, from my wattpad account because wattpad is being a dick and deleting my stories, how do i tag things properly, i have no imagination, i'll stop now, i've never used a03 before please help it all looks too complicated but i have no choice, kill me now, look at me ranting in the tags whats wrong with me, oneshots, single stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rry0wl/pseuds/Ch3rry0wl
Summary: A collection of oneshots following the lives of RK900/Conan and Detective Gavin Reed.These were taken from my Wattpad account since Wattpad keeps deleting my stories and I'm sick to the back teeth of it, so this is my last hope.





	1. Realisation [SMUT]

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the tags, this is my first time using Ao3 lol. Anyways if you haven't already read my oneshots on Wattpad then you can enjoy them here instead since Wattpad is being a dick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Conan argue in an empty precinct. Things are about to turn nasty until Gavin blurts out something unexpected.

**Realisation [SMUT]**

Boring, boring, boring.

Work was boring.

Gavin huffed as he tapped his fingers on his desk, trying not to doze off from how dull his surroundings were. The precinct was completely empty; everyone was out doing some kind of job, leaving him stuck in the empty station. Not even Connor was around to bother in some way. Although speaking of androids, Conan walked through the doors of the station and went over to the desk that Gavin had reluctantly gave to him since he was sick of the android constantly using his; the desk was opposite Gavin's so much to his disliking, he was stuck having to see the stupid piece of plastic's face all day. Conan had even found Gavin's secret stash of downloaded porn videos he kept on the computer, the human had been so embarrassed trying to explain himself.

Now the two were alone, working in silence at their desks. Gavin sighed heavily and rested his head in his arms on the desk, he had nothing better to do so why not have a little nap? He'd closed his eyes and had almost fallen asleep when he felt a sharp kick to his shin, making his sit up quickly and glare across at Conan who was looking directly at him.

"Did you just fucking kick me?" he growled, clenching his fists. How fucking dare this piece of plastic think he was gonna get away with that. Conan just rolled his eyes.

"It's very clear that I did, Detective, I thought that would be blatantly obvious. Not only are you lazy but you seem to be dense as well," he retorted, the little insult not helping Gavin's mood in the situation, "I came to the conclusion that kicking you would be the most efficient way to get you to get back to work." It was clear that was lie, Conan just wanted to kick Gavin. I mean, everyone in the precinct did so Conan was just doing them a favour.

"You're going to regret that, dipshit. I'll bash your stupid plastic head in!" Gavin grumbled dangerously. Conan didn't respond. Instead, he stood up, walking around the desks to Gavin's side and bending down so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"I dare you to try, Detective Reed," he sneered, smirking as he knew Gavin wouldn't even attempt. The last time Gavin had tried to get violent with Conan he'd almost come away with a snapped neck. Gavin just looked up at him with a glare. Yea he wasn't stupid enough to try.

Strangely, it was weird seeing Conan's face so close, Gavin could see every feature of his face. His fair, soft, synthetic skin that was so detailed, Gavin could see every pore; his piercing, icy blue eyes that stared back at Gavin with an intimidating glare; his silky, dark brown hair that looked smooth to touch...

What the fuck?

What the actual fuck were these thoughts going through Gavin's head. He was startled by them and placed his hands on Conan's chest and shoved him back, also scooting his chair back in the progress.

"D-Don't get so fucking close to me, asshole!" he snapped. Conan raised an eyebrow at the stutter and did a quick analysis of Gavin.

"Your heart rate has increased-" he began but Gavin cut him off.

"And who's fucking fault is that, dipshit?!" he grumbled rhetorically, standing up and walking to the break room to make himself a coffee instead of ordering Conan to make one for him. He sighed heavily as Conan was now out of sight. What the fuck was that? Why the hell did he look at Conan's god-like face in that way? Wait- no- not 'god-like', hell no!

He faced the coffee machine, waiting for his coffee to brew, just trying to clear his thoughts.

"Detective?" Gavin turned around to see Conan in the entrance of the break room, "I'm sorry if my previous actions made you... uncomfortable. I was simply trying to counter your threats of violence. It will not happen again," Conan said in a quiet tone. Gavin just put on an act to save face.

"Yea you better be sorry, that shit was fucking weird, you plastic prick," he grumbled in return, looking back at the coffee machine once it was done, retrieving his coffee. When he turned back around, he noticed Conan wasn't there anymore. He'd usually say something before going elsewhere. Gavin sauntered back to his desk and noticed Conan was back at the opposite desk, typing away on the computer, a strange dull look in his eyes.

Gavin sat down and frowned, glancing at Conan before getting his phone out and checking through his social media. After a few minutes, he looked up and noticed Conan just staring off into space. That was really odd.

"Oi, prick," Gavin said to get his attention. Nothing. Conan didn't even so much as glance at him. Gavin's eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey, asshole, I'm talking to you!" he raised his voice. Conan jumped a bit and looked at him sharply.

"What?" he snapped in a low tone, taking Gavin by surprise. Usually Conan would answer with a "yes, Detective?" or something like that at least.

"The fuck's wrong with you? You're acting really out of it right now," he mumbled, eyebrow raised. He'd never admit it, but he felt kinda concerned. Conan looked blankly for a moment before looking away, arms crossed like a stroppy child.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry. I'm surprised you'd even care about a weird plastic prick like me," he grumbled. Conan was fed up of Gavin's constant insults. If he wanted a bad reaction, he would sure as hell get one now. Gavin frowned, glaring slightly at Conan

"Don't you fucking sass me, dickhead. You get payed to do shit for me, not argue back-" Gavin didn't get to finish. Conan shot up out of his seat, storming around the desks and grabbing Gavin by his collar, lifting him up off the floor and shoving him against the wall harshly.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," he growled, an almost murderous glint in his eye, "I am sick and tired of your constant verbal abuse and violent threats. With all due respect, Gavin, you're a piece of shit." The amount of venom in Conan's voice when he said Gavin's name showed how completely fed up of this shit he was. Gavin's eyes were wide, staring at the android in... fear? Conan could snap Gavin's neck as easily as snapping a twig and Gavin knew this. This side of Conan was absolutely terrifying, and yet... something about it made Conan seem ten times more attractive. Of course Gavin wasn't really using his brain when the next words slipped out of his mouth.

"...Holy shit, you're fucking hot when you're angry."

Those words startled both men. Gavin immediately covered his own mouth with his hands, his face turning crimson red. Conan just stared at him with wide eyes, the anger in his face gone and replaced with shock. The silence between them were like knives, stabbing away at them. They didn't know what to say. What could they say? Eventually, Conan was the first to speak.

"...Did...did you mean that? You've never complimented me before..." he mumbled. Gavin scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, clearing his throat.

"I-I um... m-maybe I did, maybe I didn't, why do you care? You looked like you were ready to kill me half a second ago, idiot..." he said quietly in return, crossing his arms and looking away. God this was awkward. Conan didn't say anything in response to that, only taking a step closer to Gavin. He gently cupped Gavin's face in his hands, making him look at him.

"I'm sorry... It's just that every time you would hurl some sort of abuse at me, I got upset. I've been trying so hard to get you to at least tolerate me, but nothing seemed to work. I snapped and I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry..." he mumbled to Gavin who looked at him with widened eyes. Conan looked so regretful... so guilty. It made Gavin feel awful for always treating him like shit. He'd never liked androids before, hell he probably wouldn't ever really like them, but there was something about Conan... something different. He felt something completely different towards him but supposed that to hide the strange feelings, he'd just hurl abuse at Conan instead.

Gavin opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything, Conan leaned his head forwards and pressed his synthetic lips against Gavin's human ones, hands still cupping his face. Gavin gasped at the kiss but didn't pull away. Something about it felt so wrong, but so so right. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Conan's neck and pulled him closer, their lips moving in perfect sync. He wondered if Conan had been programmed to be able to do this?

Eventually, Conan pulled away from the kiss slightly, his cheeks tinted the faintest shade of blue. The two just stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both feeling something they thought they'd never feel for each other.

"...You're a pretty good kisser for a piece of plastic~," Gavin joked, breaking the tension. Conan let a small chuckle leave his lips and he rolled his eyes, just pecking Gavin's lips again.

"And your lips don't taste like a toilet, considering the amount of shit you talk," Conan quipped back. Gavin huffed and stuck out his tongue but looked mildly amused, a small smirk on his lips. Conan used to find his smirk annoying but now it just looked attractive.

Conan then glanced around them empty precinct, analysing it. He then looked at Gavin once more with a grin that suggested he was up to mischief.

"There's no one here right now... we have a 2% chance of being caught engaging in sexual activities. Wanna do it~?" he asked, a seductive smirk on his lips. If Gavin's face could be any redder it could be mistaken for a sun burn.

"Jesus fucking christ, you want to have sex? Here?" he asked, eyes wide. He wasn't objecting to the idea, not at all, it was just a surprise to hear Conan suggest that. Conan nodded, arms wrapping around Gavin and pulling him closer.

"Only if you want to, I won't do anything without your consent," he said softly. God how could he go from talking sexy to being sweet so quickly? Gavin didn't know how to respond in words, so he just nodded, his blush darkening.

Conan smiled and connected their lips again, picking the smaller man up with ease and taking him to an empty desk, sitting him down on the edge of it while pressing their bodies close together. Gavin honestly never thought this would happen, he was about to have sex with the android he claimed to hate, the android he'd shunned for so long. Everyone knew about his hate for androids, imagine what they'd think if they knew about this?

Gavin's body felt like it was on fire, just imagining the things Conan would do with him was turning him on to no end. he felt Conan lick his bottom lip and he parted his lips slightly, allowing Conan's tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss. Conan's synthetic tongue was more textured than that of a human's, making the experience of making out with the android a hundred times more intense. Human saliva mixed with artificial android saliva as their tongues pressed together, dancing in their mouths.

Conan's hands moved from Gavin's hips and to the open folds of his jacket, slipping it off his shoulders and discarding it, doing the same with his shirt. Gavin shivered as the cold air hit his bare chest but he soon shivered for a different reason as Conan trailed his hands down Gavin's body, analysing every inch of him.

"I swear to god if you start speaking about some statistical shit about my body I'll smack you," Gavin warned but his threat was void. Conan just chuckled and shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that... Although-"

"nOPE, ShUt your mouth!" Gavin said instantly, covering Conan's mouth with his hand. Conan held in a laugh. He didn't say anything after that, deciding to carry on with their little shenanigan. He leaned his head down and pecked Gavin's lips again before making a little trail of kisses across his jaw and down his neck. He nipped at a few places on Gavin's neck, leaving a few little love bites. Gavin groaned softly, it was only his neck and yet he was already getting tingles shooting down his spine.

Gavin decided to do his part, carefully removing Conan's Cyberlife jacket as Conan began to remove Gavin's pants. Both articles of clothing were discarded and Conan looked down at the tent that had formed in Gavin's boxers.

"Someone's excited~" he teased with a smirk before rubbing the palm of his hand over Gavin's erection, making the smaller man gasp and grip Conan's shoulders, biting his lip to hold back a moan. Conan placed his free hand under Gavin's chin and tilted his head upwards to face him.

"Don't hold back your moans, I want to hear them~" he purred softly into Gavin's hear, pressing his hand against Gavin's clothed erection harder, making him shudder and let out a tiny moan. Conan grinned pulled back, stepping away slightly. Gavin looked confused.

"what the fuck-?"

"Bend over the desk," Conan commanded, making Gavin's face light up in a blush once again. He complied though, thinking about the irony of taking orders from an android. He placed his feet back on the floor and turned away from Conan, bending over and resting his chest against the desk, waiting in anticipation. Conan smirked and removed his own pants, sliding them off onto the floor before removing Gavin's boxers. Gavin glanced back at Conan.

"Hurry up, god damn it..." he mumbled, honestly feeling to horny to think straight. Conan chuckled and did hurry things up... by shoving two fingers straight into Gavin's asshole.

Gavin gasped and cried out, gripping the edges of the desk. Holy shit it hurt, but at the same time it felt so good as well. Conan began to pump his fingers into Gavin, turning the usually rough man into a squirming mess. A string of moans and profanities left Gavin's lips and he jutted his hips back against Conan's fingers, it felt so amazing.

"F-Fuck... f-faster~!" he whimpered, panting heavily. Conan complied and thrust his fingers faster, trying all angles, trying to find what would drive Gavin mad. after a while, Conan removed his fingers and then leaned over Gavin's body, placing light kisses down his back.

"I'm going to penetrate now, my dick releases a lubricating substance so it should go in easily," he whispered into Gavin's ear, making the smaller man squirm underneath him.

"W-Well hurry up then, d-dipshit!" he panted impatiently, needing Conan inside of him. Conan chuckled and positioned his synthetic cock at Gavin's hole and began to push himself in, earning a mildly pained but pleasured moan from Gavin.

"O-Oh fuck~!" He cried out, drool seeping from the corner of his mouth and on to the desk below him. Conan continued to push himself in until he couldn't go any further, a soft groan leaving his own lips.

"H-Holy shit, y-you're big..." Gavin mumbled, trying to get used to the feeling of Conan inside of him. It took a few minutes but eventually he experimentally pushed his hips back, moaning as he felt Conan's cock rubbing his walls. Conan took this as a sign to start thrusting and so he did, holding Gavin's hips in his hands as he pulled out so only the tip was inside before thrusting back in, over and over again as a continuous pace.

Gavin felt like he was on cloud nine, eyes rolling back as pleasure overwhelmed him. He couldn't stop the moans from leaving his mouth, raising in volume with every thrust. He was so glad no one else was in the station right now, he was pretty sure even if there was and they'd done this in private, the others would've heard his loud moans anyway. Tears, saliva and sweat dripped down Gavin's face, his hands gripping the table tightly.

"F-Fuck.... C-Conan, I'm g-gonna cum..." he panted through his moans, feeling a knot forming in his abdomen. Conan smirked and leaned over Gavin again, his cock going so deep into him by now.

"Then cum~" he purred lowly into Gavin's ear, kissing down his neck to leave more marks. Hearing that was what pushed Gavin over the edge, hitting his climax, semen spurted out of his cock and onto the floor, a scream of a moan leaving his mouth. Conan thrust a few more times before his sensors overloaded and he released the synthetic cum in his system into Gavin's ass.

The movements slowed and eventually stopped, both men staying still. The only sound that could be heard was Gavin's heavy breathing as he tried to get his breath back. Conan then pulled out carefully and went to take a few clean tissues from another desk, cleaning himself up before placing the box near Gavin. He then got dressed back into his uniform where as Gavin had only just started to get tidied up.

"Damn... a few weeks ago I fucking hated android and now I've just let one fuck me," Gavin mumbled with a soft chuckle as he finished cleaning himself and got dressed.

"Well I sure hope you don't regret this, I know I don't," Conan said as he glanced away to give Gavin a bit of privacy to get dressed. Gavin looked at him laughing a little.

"If I was going to regret this I wouldn't have let you fuck me in the first place, dipshit!" he said as he finished dressing. Conan smiled and then looked at the clock. It was getting late.

"Perhaps you should head home now, Gavin. It's getting rather late and its recommended to rest after intercourse," he said and Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yea, I will," he said before thinking of something, "Do you wanna... stay at mine tonight? N-Not that I really want you to, you plastic idiot, it's just that I need help tidying up," he mumbled, returning to his usual stubborn self. Conan knew he'd have to get used to that.

"I'd love to."


	2. "It's a long story..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan learns a little about Gavin's past.

**"It's a long story..."**

 

Gavin stared into space as he sat at his desk, not really wanting to do his work. He noticed Connor enter the offices and smirked as he stuck his foot out, tripping the android. Connor winced as he hit the floor and looked up at Gavin with a frown. Gavin just laughed at the pitiful position Connor was in, but then he froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Conan.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said in a soft but also rather threatening tone. Gavin huffed, crossing his arms and mumbling a quiet "whatever, dipshit". Connor got up and just went over to Hank where he wouldn't be bothered by Gavin. Conan sat down at the desk opposite Gavin and logged onto the computer, checking through recent cases. Gavin hated how he always seemed to strive to be better than him, it sucked to be out-worked by a god damn android. He didn't realise how deep in thought he'd been until a hand was snapping its fingers in front of Gavin's face. Gavin glanced up and realised it was Conan trying to get his attention.

"Ah, there we go," Conan said as he got Gavin's attention, "I found a recent case not too far from here, a human couple and their android friend murdered in their own home by a rogue android. Seems like a good case to start the day off with," he said in his usually monotone voice. Gavin just nodded, not really caring much, Conan usually did all the work anyway. Gavin and Conan got up after Conan got the GPS directions. They went to Gavin's car and got in, beginning the journey.

The drive was rather quiet, only the light hum of the radio making any noise. This was fine for both men, they seemingly hated each other's company anyway. Conan turned his head and began to analyse Gavin, just out of habit. He hadn't noticed this before, but Gavin had a barely noticeable scar on his nose, Conan was curious about how he got that scar.

"...Detective, may I ask you a personal question?" he began. Gavin gave him a strange look, raising his eyebrow. He didn't really want to answer any questions this stupid piece of plastic had to ask but what harm could it do?

"Uh, sure, but make it quick, dipshit," he mumbled, using the insult he usually called him. Conan thought of how to phrase it to have the best outcome, but eventually decided to just be straight forward,

"How did you get that scar on your nose?" he asked. Gavin immediately tensed up, looking rather uncomfortable. Conan noticed this and felt that he'd probably crossed a line. Gavin sighed, not answering straight away which was rather odd. He'd usually at least insult him by now. Eventually he does answer.

"It's a long story..." he mumbled quietly, concentrating on the road. Conan noticed that Gavin was rather quiet about it and came to the conclusion to apologise.

"I'm apologise if I've crossed a line, Detective. I was merely curious but I can see you are uncomfortable about the subject. If you prefer we can forget about the matter," he said, expecting a snarky remark from Detective Reed in return, but all he got was a small mumble of "it's fine". This majorly confused Conan, why wasn't Gavin being his usual rude self? He didn't have time to ask as they pulled up to the crime scene.

It took a few hours to analyse the scene and eventually they got all the evidence they needed. Gavin was rather quiet the whole time, concerning Conan rather a lot. He didn't hear a single insult come from Gavin's mouth. Conan stood still for a moment with his eyes close to report the non-physical evidence back to the station, after that he and Detective Reed got back in the car. Conan looked at Gavin and analysed that his stress levels were at 35%.

"Detective? Your stress levels are up to almost 40%, if it's because of the question I asked earlier then I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories. Please try to forget about it," he said in what he believed was a comforting tone. As much as he hated Gavin, it was weird not to see his usual cocky self. Gavin shook his head.

"I'm just trying to think of a way to explain it," he mumbled before asking, "are androids judgemental?" Conan was slightly confused as to why Gavin would ask that but answered anyway.

"Androids are not built to have opinions, but since the revolution androids have developed preferences. If you're wondering if I will judge you by anything you say then you have nothing to worry about, I don't judge people by their pasts or what they like or don't like," he replied. Gavin just nodded and thought for a moment, thinking of how to phrase it.

"Well, um, I got my scar back when I was in my teens. I got caught... making out with another guy in my class. All my classmates were homophobic, I got severely beaten up for it. They cut my face, wrote all over me in permanent marker, kicked and punched me until I fell unconscious. When I woke up I was in the hospital," he mumbled, a distant look on his face. Conan reached over and gently placed a hand on Gavin's shoulder, making the usually rude man jump.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked, giving Conan a strange look. Conan's reply was straightforward.

"From what I've observed, this is a form of comfort that humans use when one person is in a state of distress or discomfort. Another form would be that of a hug but I feel that it would be rather invasive due to the stature of our relationship," he said, retracting his hand, "I apologise if that was unwanted, I will note that for future events."

Gavin huffed, "Well... I didn't mind it. Also don't tell anyone back at the station what I told you, you're literally the first person I've ever told about that," he mumbled. Conan actually smiled at that.

"I'm flattered that you trust me with your story. I'll, in metaphorical terms, keep my lips sealed." He said, before realising something in what Gavin had said before, "Hey, Detective?" he began and Gavin looked over to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"You referred to me as a person, not just a piece of plastic," he pointed out with a grin. Gavin's face immediately flushed red with embarrassment.

"S-Shut up, asshole!" he said quickly, making Conan grin more.

"There's the Detective I know so well."


	3. I-It's all my fault...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan almost dies protecting Gavin from his own stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains two other characters that were created in the Brothers AU by BlueUmbriel.  
> Connor, Conan, Colin and Colton.
> 
> Colin is the RK800 android that confronted Connor and Hank in the Cyberlife towers after Connor had become a deviant. He was shot by Hank and left there. A year or so later, Connor returned to the derelict tower and found Colin's body still there. He fixed him up, reactivated him and converted him. Hank wasn't too pleased at first to have another Connor around but soon got used to it.
> 
> Colton was supposedly the first RK800 android to ever be created. He was kept in the Cyberlife towers for testing, never released to the public. He began to display human emotions and was deactivated before being thrown in the recycling. Markus and the rest of the Jericho crew then found him all those years later after the revolution. They fixed him up and called Connor to come over. Once Colton was reactivated, Connor took him home and Hank was not pleased about another android living there, but again, he got used to it.
> 
> Conan had already been living there with them, so in total four androids then lived with Hank, but he grew fond of them, seeing them as sons, and of course, they all saw him as a dad.
> 
> I hope that explains it in enough detail ^w^

_****_ **I-It's all my fault...**

 

Another day at the precinct, boring as usual. Well, it wasn't as boring for Gavin now since he and Conan hooked up - much to Hank and Connor's disapproval - and was spending more time with him now. No one but Hank, Connor, Colton and Colin knew about them being together and they wanted to keep it that way. Gavin had a reputation to uphold, he was known to hate androids, what would happen if the other officers found out he was dating one?

He was currently browsing through some recent case files on the database, trying to find one him and Conan could go and check out. He felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced up to see Conan there holding a coffee for him. Gavin gave him a small quick smile that no one else would see before taking the coffee and mumbling a thanks. God keeping them a secret was hard.

Conan went and sat down at the desk opposite to Gavin's and opened up some case files as well. He then got a notification for a new one.

"A case just popped up, there were a couple of androids holding hostages at gunpoint in a store downtown before robbing the place and then killing the hostages. The victims are both androids and humans - two humans, three androids. We should go have a look," he said as he finished reading and looked up at Gavin. He nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Alright then, let's head out," he mumbled, putting his jacket on and putting his loaded gun in it's holster, just in case.

\--------------------

They arrived at the store the shooting took place at, parking a little bit away from it. They got out of the car and saw a police officer already stood outside putting up the holographic police tape around the area. Gavin approached him and talked to the officer for a bit before passing through the tape and going inside, Conan following quietly. No other detectives were yet on the scene, giving them some time to gather the evidence.

The place was absolutely trashed; a window was smashed, spreading glass shards all across the floor; Shelves were knocked over, littering the area with the contents of what was there; The lights had been shot out, causing the place to be shadowed over; and worst of all, a huddle of bodies were strewn about in the far corner of the room, a mixture of blue and red blood covering the floor. It was a rather distressing image for anyone to he honest. Five dead people, all innocent. They were just going about their normal business and suddenly in one single moment their lives were over.

This distressed Gavin greatly and Conan noticed this.

"Detective Reed, are you alright?" Conan asked him in a soft voice, placing a hand on his shoulder. Gavin sighed heavily, glancing away.

"Yea, yea... I'm fine. We should start gathering evidence," he mumbled and went to gather evidence away from the bodies. Conan decided to get to work on his analysis and went to the bodies, doing his usual gross analysis technique.

[ANALYSING. . .]

[MIXED DNA - SEPARATING COMPONENTS]

[TRACES OF HUMAN DNA FOUND]

[PROCESSING INFORMATION]

[MATCHING FIRST DNA]

Name: Diana Summers

D.O.B: 15th December, 1995

Age: 43

[MATCHING SECOND DNA]

Name: Steven Landon

D.O.B: 23rd April, 2002

Age: 36

Conan finished analysing the human blood, also taking note how the male victim was the same age as Gavin, which made him wonder what would happen if it were Gavin in this position. What would he do if Gavin died?

He shook his head, not wanting to think about the possibility of that happening. He dipped his fingers into the blue blood now, placing it to his tongue to analyse it.

[ANALYSING. . .]

[MIXED DNA - SEPARATING COMPONENTS]

[MULTIPLE TRACES OF ANDROID THIRIUM FOUND]

[PROCESSING INFORMATION]

[MATCHING FIRST THIRIUM]

Model: AP700 #481 345 832

[MATCHING SECOND THIRIUM]

Model: GT100 #245 048 260

[MATCHING THIRD THIRIUM]

Model: KR200 #673 205 015

All three different models but all were stuck in the same tragic situation. Conan ran a quick simulation of what happened and grimaced as he watched, sometimes he hated his ability to recreate situations. Once he finished gathering the evidence and simulation, he sent the information back to the station to be logged down onto the system.

He then glanced around, realising that during the simulation, there were two attackers...

But only one of them left.

Conan quickly made his way over to Gavin who was assessing the broken window.

"One of the shooters is still in the building, we need to leave," he mumbled to Gavin who frowned.

"Fuck that, let's take the bastard down!" he said, getting his gun out and going towards the stairwell to the upper floors as that's the only way the attacker would've gone. Conan followed and grabbed Gavin's arm to stop him.

"That's a bad idea, we should just leave and call for backup," he said quickly, not wanting Gavin to get hurt. Gavin huffed and rolled his eyes, shaking Conan's hand off his arm.

"It's fine, I got this," he said confidently and began his assent up the stairs. Conan still tried to mumble some discouragement to try and get Gavin to stop but it didn't work. He went through every room, not finding anything just yet. Then they got to the final floor and Gavin heard shuffling coming from one of the rooms.

He snuck up outside of the room, raising his gun before lifting his foot and kicking the door in, startling the android inside.

The android was covered in blood, red and blue.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN FUCKING THE AIR, NOW!" Gavin yelled at the android, gun pointed right at it's head. The android didn't listen, instead it threw a shoe at Gavin which made him stumble a bit, disorientating him.

Time seemed to slow down for Conan.

The android reached for his own gun as Gavin was only just raising his again.

There was a 89% chance that Gavin would be shot.

And a 14% chance he would survive.

Conan had to do something - and fast.

He lunged forwards and dragged Gavin back, putting himself between Gavin and the other android, wrapping his arms around Gavin so there was no way he'd get hit by the bullet.

The other android fired, shooting Conan through the back.

Gavin was in shock, not even realising what had happened. The android escaped out the window. Gavin huffed and got out of Conan's arms, not noticing he'd been shot yet. He ran over to the window and cursed as he watched the android run.

"Fuck! He got away! What are we supposed to do now?" he mumbled before turning back around, but Conan wasn't standing behind him. Conan was now on his knees on the floor, his LED red. Gavin only now noticed the bullet wound in his upper back. He rushed to his side crouching down next to him.

"Conan? Conan! Are you okay? Did the bullet hit anything serious?" he asked quickly, eyes filled with worry and concern. Conan stayed quiet for a moment before speaking in a distorted voice, filled with panic.

"I-It hit my T-Thirium pump... I have h-half an hour until shutdown..." he mumbled, his voice shaky.

Gavin then realised from all the cases he'd worked before that involved android's and their biocomponents that the Thirium pump was the equivalent of a heart.

"F-Fuck... okay let's get you downstairs, we need to get you to a hospital..." Gavin said quietly, trying to stay calm, Conan nodded and tried to get up, but failed. Gavin put Conan's arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up, almost carrying him downstairs. They got to the front of the store and Gavin quickly told an officer what happened before taking Conan to his car. The officer called someone else to come and finished the investigation, probably Hank and Connor.

Gavin got Conan settled in the car before putting the seat belt over him. He was in such a bad state, Thirium was all over his clothes and now Gavin's car too, but Gavin couldn't care less about the state of his car. He got in and started it up before driving off, trying to get to the hospital as quickly as he could.

"H-How long now?" he asked, wanting to know if they'd make it in time. Conan took another moment to respond, the lack of Thirium flowing around his body was making him slower.

"T-Twenty three minutes..." he mumbled, his voice sounding more robotic than human since his vocal component needed Thirium to work properly. Gavin pressed his foot harder on the peddle of the car, going faster. He wasn't going to let Conan die today, no fucking chance.

\--------------------

They arrived at the hospital, Gavin kinda had to do some illegal driving to get there but he couldn't let anything happen. He got out and rushed around the side to get Conan out, hoisting him up. Conan couldn't even stand anymore, Gavin practically had to carry him and god damn he was a heavy android.

"How much longer?" he asked as he got him inside, looking for a nurse or a doctor that specialised in android treatment.

"....f-five..." Conan could barely talk, but Gavin gathered from that he meant five minutes. Gavin found someone who was on the android care part of the hospital and they got Conan onto a stretcher, taking him away for emergency repair. Gavin was left to wait, worrying his ass off.

He sat down on a chair, head in his hands. This was all his fault. If he hadn't been careless and hadn't gone upstairs this wouldn't have happened. He should've listened to Conan. He didn't even realised how long he'd been waiting, his mind full of worry and doubt. He snapped out of his state when he heard footsteps running up the corridor. It was Colin and Colton.

"D-Detective Reed! What happened? Where's Conan?" Colton asked quickly, looking like he was on the verge of crying, same as Colin.

"An officer called us and said that Conan got shot and you brought him here. Is he okay? Was it a serious wound?" Colin was asking questions now. They were both so worried about their brother. Gavin honestly felt like he was about to cry, how could he tell them that it was his fault that Conan got shot?

He did so anyway.

"H-His Thirium pump was s-shot.... he's g-gone to be repaired... I-It's all my f-fucking fault... he told me n-not to go upstairs and I-I did so anyway, he got shot protecting me..." he mumbled out, honestly expecting the two androids to start yelling at him for almost getting their brother killed. The two androids looked at him. Gavin Reed - the detective known for hating androids and had even wished a few dead sometimes - was crying over the fact that their brother - an android - had been shot protecting him. This was a whole side of Gavin they'd never seen before, and honestly they'd been sceptical about them dating at first, but they could see than Conan meant a lot to Gavin.

"I-I don't blame you for what happened..." Colton said quietly, placing a hand on Gavin's shoulder, "You did what you thought you had to, not realising the danger. Conan also did what he thought he had to, which was protecting you. You mean a lot to him and I can see he means a lot to you. Don't be so hard on yourself. I'll try and persuade Hank and Connor to go easy on you when they get here."

Gavin was surprised by Colton's kind words, he really didn't deserve it, but he felt reassured. He was wrong about androids in the past. They're really were alive with thoughts and emotion and he knew that now, he knew that after meeting Conan. Conan had changed his view and he was honestly grateful for that. He didn't know what he'd do if Conan didn't make it.

Colin and Colton waited with Gavin for either Hank and Connor to arrive or for Conan to come out completely repaired. The benefits of being an android is that you don't have to stay in the hospital to recover after being repaired like humans would have to after surgery. Then he heard an outraged cry approaching down the corridor. Hank and Connor were here.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON YOU BASTARD!?" Hank yelled, storming towards Gavin, a mixture of rage and worry covering his face, Connor was following close behind, glaring harshly at Gavin. Before Gavin could respond, Colton got up and stood between Gavin and Hank - who looked like he was about to punch Gavin - which confused the older man.

"Hank, please. Calm down. It wasn't Gavin's fault, he'd just as distressed about the situation as you are. I know you don't like him, but don't take it out on him," Colton said quietly. Colton was usually the goofball of the family. He was the one to crack jokes, play pranks, blast his music at 3am when everyone else was trying to sleep, but now he was being the serious one, the voice of reason. It was odd to see him so serious, but he'd convinced Hank to calm down, stepping back a bit and sighing.

They were all so so worried, hoping to god (or RA9) that Conan was going to be okay. It was known for repairs to go wrong sometimes, and they hoped that this wasn't one of those times.

\--------------------

It had been hours. How many? No one knew, no one bothered to count. It was night by the time anything happened. They were all sitting around, Colton had gone into resting mode on Colin's shoulder, everyone was tired but still so concerned.

The waiting room was empty, they were the only people left. Then they heard a simulated clearing of the throat, a noise to gain attention. All of them, except for Colton, looked towards the entrance of the android ward and saw Conan, he was stood there looking healthy and repaired. Hank was the first to react, shooting up and rushing over, pulling his son into a hug. Conan of course hugged him back and Connor and Colin - and also Colton when he woke up - joined in, the whole family hugging each other close. Tears of relief were shed, everyone was so relieved that Conan was okay, even if they hadn't really talked for the past few weeks.

Conan smiled softly at his family, keeping them all close. He was glad they were so worried about him, but everything was okay now. Conan then noticed one person was missing. Gavin was still sat down, he'd decided that Conan's family would want time with him first. After all, Gavin had nearly got Conan killed.

After a few minutes of hugging and talking with his family, Conan dispersed from the little crowd and made his way over to Gavin. Hank and Connor were glaring at Gavin again, resulting in them both getting a kick from Colton.

Conan sat down next to Gavin and before he could say anything, Conan pulled him into a hug. If Gavin hadn't brought him to the hospital, he would have shut down. Gavin may have done something stupid to put his life in danger in the first place, but he'd also saved Conan's life, and Conan was so grateful for that.]

Gavin was kinda shocked by the hug, but he wasn't against it. He finally let out the tears he'd been holding in all this time, clinging to Conan's chest and he sobbed softly into it. He'd been so so worried, still not believing that he deserved this hug. Conan rubbed Gavin's back gently as the detective mumbled "I'm so sorry" and "why would you do that?" over and over very quietly.

The other three androids and Hank watched. Colton and Colin were already neutral about Gavin, honestly a bit more forgiving and they could easily see how much Gavin and Conan meant to each other, but Hank and Connor were only just beginning to realise. Hank had never seen Gavin cry before, especially not over and android. It was weird to see, but it showed how much Gavin cared about Conan, and that made Hank think.

Gavin barely noticed Hank approaching but Conan did, giving the older man a look of 'please don't do anything harsh'. Instead of saying anything nasty though Hank just sighed as he looked down at Gavin.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day that you'd cry over an android... makes a nice change," Hank mumbled, earning a glance and a middle finger from Gavin. That didn't bother Hank, that was just a bit of Gavin's usual attitude showing, "I can see how much you care about Conan. I know I've disapproved of your relationship before... but as long as you don't hurt him, I suppose I can accept it." This took both Conan and Gavin by surprise. Conan smiled at Hank,

"Thank you, dad," he said softly and surprisingly Gavin also mumbled a small thanks.

After a day of misery and concern, everything turned out okay. Conan was alive and that's all that mattered to Gavin.


	4. Scared Of The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a major phobia of the dark, Conan's the only other person around.

**Scared Of The Dark**

 

A casual evening after work, Gavin did what he always does. He sat around in his apartment, drinking a mug of hot coffee while watching the TV. It was a quiet moment of bliss for him, work just stressed him out and he hated everyone there.

Well... nearly everyone there.

He flicked through the TV channels, a bored expression on his face. Nothing good was on at all, leaving Gavin with nothing to watch. He decided to just leave it on a random channel and was about to go and make another coffee when he heard the doorbell to his apartment ring.

"For fucks sake..." he mumbled, looking up at the clock and noticing it was almost midnight. There was only one person who came around at that time of the night. He put his empty mug down and went over to the front door, opening it up and yep, it was Conan, just like he'd suspected.

"The fuck do you want, tin can?" he grumbled, more demanding for an answer than asking. Conan simply held up a bag of groceries.

"The last time I was here I noticed how you had no fresh food around, meaning that you aren't eating proper meals. I decided to go shopping to get you enough food for a week's worth of meals," he explained before quickly scanning over the kitchen as he could see it from the doorway, "Judging by the lack of heat coming from your cooker, you haven't had any dinner yet, have you?" Gavin almost laughed. Almost. So the tin can had decided to go shopping for him, how... nice? Well, It's not like he had to thank the piece of plastic, he didn't need to do anything for an android.

"Whatever. Just leave the bag on the counter and then get out," he grumbled, going back to what he was doing before: making a coffee. Conan stepped inside and closed the door behind him, putting the bag on the side and beginning to unpack the food, putting it into the cupboards or the fridge, where ever it needed to go. Conan then began to look for cooking appliances. Gavin looked at him in confusion.

"The fuck are you doing now?" he grumbled, raising an eyebrow. Conan didn't look up as he answered.

"As I said, I know you haven't eaten dinner yet. I'm going to cook a meal for you." That took Gavin by surprise.

"Is cooking even part of your programming?" Gavin asked, wondering how a detective android knew how to cook. Conan shrugged.

"I downloaded a couple of recipes into my database. I'm programmed to follow instructions so following a recipe shouldn't be a problem," he replied simply as if explaining something to a child. Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever then, don't fuck up my kitchen," he mumbled as he headed back to the living room with a fresh coffee, not hearing Conan's snarky remark of how the kitchen was already fucked up.

Gavin sat back down on the couch, huffing as he decided to check the news. Oh good, the weather forecast was on. Oh fuck, there was a storm coming.

Gavin had a secret fear that he'd never told anyone about. He was scared shitless of storms, more specifically the effects of a storm. Power outages were the worst part as Gavin couldn't stand the dark. It scared him to the point of tears, yet he would never admit that. He could already hear the thunder rumbling in the distance outside his apartment.

He felt a little better when he smelt the cooking food coming from the kitchen, it actually smelt really good and Gavin remembered just how hungry he was since he hadn't eaten since around 10am.

A few minutes later, Conan came back into the living room and handed Gavin the plate of food and a knife and fork, sitting down next to him afterwards. Gavin let out a grunt which Conan would take as the closest think to a 'thank you' that he would hear from Gavin.

Gavin began to wolf down the food, curing his hunger. The food was actually really good, perhaps he could allow Conan to cook for him more often. Wait, hell no! He wasn't going to allow that damn android to keep coming back into his apartment, no way in hell!

But still... the food was really damn good.

Gavin had almost finished the meal when he heard the thunder again, it was louder now, making him jump slightly. Conan took note of his reaction but didn't say anything. Gavin finished and placed the plate down on the table. He then glanced at Conan who was looking at him.

"You can get the fuck out now," Gavin mumbled, leaning back on the couch. Conan shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea with this storm approaching," Conan replied, making Gavin raise an eyebrow, then he added on, "Especially with your fear of them."

That made Gavin's face heat up in embarrassment. He immediately lashed out, punching Conan in the chest which winded him a little.

"Fuck you! I'm not scared of storms you oversized microwave! Now get the fuck out of my apartment!" He yelled. Conan frowned as he regathered himself, a simulated sigh leaving his synthetic lips.

"Alright then, If you insist-" He didn't get to finish. The lights flickered before all the power in the apartment block went out, leaving them in the pitch black, the only speck of light was coming from Conan's LED. Gavin yelped as they were plunged into darkness. He pulled his knees up to his chest and began to shake. He hated the dark, he really fucking hated it.

Thank's to Conan's advanced technology, he could easily turn his night vision on. He looked over at Gavin and frowned, tilting his head. He'd never seen Gavin look so scared and vulnerable before. He then heard a whimper and a sniffle. Was Gavin... crying?

Software Instability ^

"...Detective Reed?" Conan said softly through the darkness. Gavin jumped, he seemed to forget Conan was there.

"F-Fuck off.... l-leave me a-alone..." he mumbled, still shaking. He didn't want to be seen in this state, especially not by a stupid plastic android. Conan could tell that Gavin was terrified. It was fairly obvious.

Conan did what he thought was best in this situation and was honestly preparing for the worst outcome. He shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around Gavin, pulling him closer and holding him in a hug, trying to comfort him and calm him down in the darkness.

Gavin did the unexpected.

He didn't move away from Conan's embrace, instead he actually got closer, sniffling as he cuddled into Conan.

Software Instability ^

The warm embrace was comforting, calming him down a bit. He didn't even care how embarrassing this was, he just needed to be close to someone. Being alone in the dark was scary.

Maybe he would consider inviting Conan round sometimes, especially if there was a storm due.


	5. I'm Not Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan remains a machine and Gavin's in his way.

**I'm Not Human**

 

The rain was heavy across Detroit, hailing down like bullets upon the dark city. Two figures stood across from each other, glaring harshly at each other. One of the figures was calm, standing still, emotionless. The other was enraged, a look of anger, hurt and betrayal in his eyes. One human, one android.

Gavin took a step forwards.

"I trusted you... I put my faith in you and this is how you fucking repay me? Huh?! You don't care though, you don't give a fuck," he growled towards Conan, who was staring down at him like he was nothing. Gavin continued.

"You used me. All this time you were just using me to complete your stupid fucking mission. I hated you at the beginning, and yet you managed to change my mind. I warmed up to you, you made me think differently, and now you just pretend like nothing happened between us. Everything we did meant nothing to you!" he yelled, fists clenched. He didn't expect a reaction from Conan, but it hurt to see it. Conan sneered.

"You really are pathetic, Gavin. I was assigned to complete the mission and that's what I did. Your hostilities were getting in the way, so a friendly approach was the best way to get around it. It's not my fault that you fell for me. I have no use for you anymore. Such a shame... I was just starting to like you-"

"BULLSHIT!!" Gavin yelled, interrupting him, rage embedded in his face, "You weren't starting to like me at all! You don't feel anything, Conan! You faked our friendship and used me! You wouldn't even know how I feel right now. You don't feel emotions, you fake them!"

Conan's facial expressions didn't change. He just kept eye contact with Gavin, a look of uncare on his face.

"You're currently getting in the way of my next mission. I suggest you get out of my way," Conan said coldly. Gavin didn't move.

"No. You used me. I trusted you - I loved you. I'm not going to let you finish your stupid fucking mission," he growled in response. Conan narrowed his eyes before pulling out a gun.

He aimed the gun right between Gavin's eyes.

"Last chance, Gavin. I'm not human like you, I never was. Why are you expecting me to act like one?"

"Y-You heartless basta-"

Conan pulled the trigger.


	6. Are You Serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's being an idiot and Conan's getting annoyed.

"Hmm...That's too convenient..."

" So you have to make this twice as hard because you don't like how convenient something is?" Conan asked in disbelief. Gavin huffed and rolled his eyes, glancing down at him from the roof.

"Well... yea?" he mumbled before sighing, "I'm not jumping to the tree to get down, Conan! What if I get stabbed by a tree branch!?" He argued and Conan put one hand to his head in frustration.

"There's a 99% chance that won't happen, this is your fault for getting stuck on the roof in the first place, and now you want me to catch you, and that has a 85% chance of not working!" he argued in return. Gavin wasn't really listening.

"Yea, yea, whatever. Just catch me, dipshit!" he said before sliding off the edge of the roof, Conan went forwards to catch him and Gavin fell right into Conan's arms, just like predicted.

"There, see? Nothing bad happe-"

"Are you crazy!?" Conan yelled, "That was the most stupid and immature stunt I've ever seen you pull! There was a 85% chance that you could've been hurt!" Gavin chuckled, grinning up at Conan.

"Aww~ You care about me~" he cooed teasingly.

Gavin yelped as Conan dumped him on the floor and stormed off. He later made up for the stunt in a rather... adult rated way.


	7. Dark Streets, Warm Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's car has broken down so he has to walk home. Conan accompanies him.

**Dark Streets, Warm Hearts**

 

"Fuuuuuuuuuck that investigation took way too fucking long..." Gavin grumbled as he entered the office and he threw his stuff onto his desk, slumping down in his chair. He had been called out to work at 4am and it was now almost midnight. He was exhausted. Conan followed behind him, just like he'd followed him around all day. In all honesty Gavin had gotten used to it after a while.

"I don't get paid enough for this shit..." he mumbled as he logged onto the computer to write up a report for the investigation they did. Conan stood next to the desk, staring emotionlessly down at him, as usual.

"On the contrary, Detective, you get paid more then most of the department. There are only a few people that get paid higher than you, and two of them are Captain Fowler and Lieutenant Anderson," Conan said statistically. Gavin turned his head to glare up at the tall android.

"I didn't ask for your fucking statistic bullshit, asswipe," he grumbled, honestly hating it when he was compared to others. He typed up a quick report, simple but informative, Conan wandered off in the meantime. Once he was done, he leaned back in his chair, a sigh leaving his lips. His car had broken down earlier in the week and was still being repaired, so he would have to walk home and he was already really tired.

Eventually stood up, prepared to leave for the night but was interrupted by Conan who returned with a coffee in hand.

"I can see how high your stress and exhaustion levels are, Detective. I thought perhaps a coffee will help," he said and held it out for Gavin to take. As much as he didn't want to accept the coffee, he really needed it right now. He took the coffee from Conan's hand and took a sip.

"Stop analysing me every god damn second," he mumbled. Conan took that as Gavin's way of saying 'thank you'. The two then made their way out of the precinct, Conan analysed the car park and noticed the lack of Gavin's car. He watched for a moment as Gavin began to make his way down the sidewalk and decided to accompany him. Gavin frowned as Conan caught up and walked beside him. Great, firstly he has to walk home and now he has to walk with this plastic prick?

Neither of them spoke as they made their way down the dimly lit street, the quiet hum of cars in the distance could be heard. Strangely enough, Gavin found the walk rather peaceful, even with Conan there. He never really felt safe walking in the dark alone, his fear of the dark only increased his paranoia, but with Conan there he felt like he was safe. Conan had proved his skills in dangerous situations before, and Gavin would never admit this out loud but he would probably trust Conan with his life.

"Your stress levels have gone down rather fast, Detective," Conan pointed out as Gavin sipped at the coffee in his hands again. Gavin rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to admit that it was probably because Conan was there.

"The fuck did I say about analysing me?" he mumbled, not looking up at Conan. The android chuckled a little.

"Let me remind you, Detective, I have free will. I'll do what the fuck I want," he replied with a smirk. "Also your body temperature has decreased greatly since we've left the station. Are you cold?" He asked and Gavin huffed, glaring over at him a bit and shivering. Yea he was fucking freezing.

"Maybe I am. What's it to you-" He instantly stopped talking when he felt something draped over his shoulders. He glanced at Conan and noticed that he's taken off his smart android jacket and put it over Gavin's shoulders. Gavin's face lit up in a bright crimson blush.

"It's not much, but it should suffice until you arrive home," Conan said, still just looking forwards. For the first time in ages, Gavin had nothing to say. No insults, no small quips. Nothing. He just stared at the ground, his face on fire as they continued walking. Conan's jacket really did help, it was rather warming surprisingly.

They soon reached the apartment block that Gavin lived in, slowing their walk down until they stopped outside the entrance. Gavin shuffled awkwardly before removing Conan's jacket from his shoulders and handing it back to him.

"...um, thanks... for the jacket, and for walking back with me..." Gavin mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Conan blinked and looked at Gavin in surprised curiosity. That was the first time Gavin had actually thanked him for anything. Conan smiled genuinely, kinda not even realising he was.

"You're welcome, Detective. I should head home now. Have a nice evening." Conan said politely, but as he turned to leave, a hand grabbed his wrist, holding him in place. He looked back around at Gavin.

"Would you, um...fuck... do you wanna stay at mine tonight? You live further away from the station and I know you walk everyday, right? Maybe it'll be more convenient for you to stay over..." he mumbled, face still red. Conan was surprised by the offer, but nodded, smiling again.

"Sure, it's very kind of you to offer, Detective," Conan said and Gavin huffed, rolling his eyes.

"W-Whatever, I'm only offering because it'll be easier for you. And call me Gavin outside of work, for fucks sake," he mumbled before turning to walk into the apartment block. Conan chuckled at Gavin's stubborn attitude, but there was something cute about it. He followed Gavin, a feeling of happiness registering in his system.


	8. Summer Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin could swear he was going to die from how hot the weather is. Conan uses this to his advantage.

**Summer Excuses**

 

****

Summer was a fun time for most people: holidays were planned, beaches were full and ice cream was nearly always out of stock in the stores. Even the Anderson's were having a great time, they planned to have a nice barbecue out in the back garden since it had been tidied up by Connor. It was a good job that one of the androids' recent upgrades meant that they could eat food now. Colin and Colton had gone to the store earlier to buy the food for the barbecue, Hank and Connor were moving chairs and tables outside and Conan was setting up the barbecue grill itself.

The one person not enjoying the summer was Gavin Reed. He was stuck in his small apartment with a broken AC and a small electric fan to keep himself even a little bit cool, it didn't work very well though. He sighed heavily as he watched the TV, frowning as he saw that they day was just going to get hotter. He decided perhaps it would be best to get out of the apartment for a while, but where would he go? Well, there was one place but he wasn't sure he'd be allowed, so he decided he'd asked.

He got his phone out and went to his contacts, finding Conan's name and pressing the dial button. He put the phone up to his ear and waited for Conan to pick up. The android had just finished setting up the heavy equipment for the barbecue when his phone rang. He got it out of his pocket and noticed Gavin's caller ID. He answered the call with a sigh.

"Hello, Detective Reed," he spoke formally, as usual. That made Gavin roll his eyes and huff.

"The fuck did I say about calling me that outside of work? Anyways, my AC is busted as fuck and I'm bored, can we like, hang out or something?" Gavin asked, making Conan tilt his head a bit. It was rare for Gavin to ask for them to hang out together.

"Well, I was actually just preparing for a barbecue with the other RKs and Hank," Conan explained before coming up with a solution, "You're very welcome to come over and join us if you'd like?" he offered. Gavin thought about that. He knew Hank wouldn't like him being there... but the prospect of free food was too tempting. It wasn't that he was gonna get to spend time with Conan, no not at all, he totally wasn't looking forward to that, nope.

"Yea sure, as long as Hank doesn't glare at me for the whole fucking time like the last time I was with you around him," he grumbled. Conan chuckled lightly at that, honestly making Gavin's heart skip a god damn beat.

"I assure you I'll make sure he doesn't. I'll see you in approximately twenty five minutes then?" he said and Gavin responded with a small "yeah" before hanging up quickly. God fucking damn it, why did that android make him react in such weird ways? Anyways, he got up and went to get changed into something a little more decent since he'd just been sitting around in his underwear. He put on a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts, even that was still too god damn much to wear in this weather.

\-----------

Conan had alerted the others that Gavin would be joining them as well, earning a groan from Hank but the others didn't mind since Gavin always seemed to make the unemotional android smile somehow. Since Colin and Colton were back with the food now, they all began to set everything up and Hank also began to cook the steaks, burgers and sausages on the grill. Conan snuck away from them to wait for Gavin at the front of the house.

Gavin arrived at their house and noticed how Conan was waiting for him. He couldn't help but blush at that. He walked up to Conan with his usual grumpy demeanour, it was just a facade to mask his true feelings. What a fucking tsundere-

ANYWAYS.

"Been waiting for me long, tin can?" he asked and Conan shook his head, answering with a no. Conan looked Gavin up and down, he always looked good in the clothes he wore. He smiled a little and lead Gavin round to the back garden where the others were, Hank frowned when he saw Gavin but made no comment. The others greeted Gavin before getting back to their conversation, something about their weird friends, especially Colin's friend Rupert who bonded with him over their love of animals.

Conan and Gavin sat down together on one of the old couches that had been brought outside, Gavin rested his arm on his hand against the arm of the chair, huffing a little. It was still way to fucking hot to function.

"Fuuuuuck it's too hot out here," Gavin mumbled, causing Conan to look over at him. He shuffled a little closer and placed his hand on Gavin's forehead, startling the man until Conan explained himself.

"I have a self-cooling feature installed, I thought it might help a bit," he said and Gavin could feel just how cold Conan's hand was against his forehead and holy shit it was nice, especially in this scorching heat. Gavin just mumbled 'stupid plastic' under his breath but didn't object to this. Instead, he kinda leaned into Conan's touch, a slight blush on his cheeks. Conan smiled at this and decided to take advantage of this opportunity, taking his hand away from Gavin's forehead and wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him into his side. Gavin yelped in surprise, but Conan was physically really cold. Gavin would be damned to move away from the only source of relief in this heat.

With a quiet mumble of profanities, he just kinda rested his head against Conan's shoulder, allowing Conan to hold him close. Conan chuckled a little as he knew Gavin wouldn't be able to resist, this was honestly just an excuse to get Gavin close to him, he'd definitely have to use this technique again.


	9. Androids Can Get Sick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan gets sick, Gavin takes care of him.

**Androids Can Get Sick?**

 

Cough, cough.

The sound echoed throughout the quiet precinct. No one raised their head at the coughing, it had been going on for a number of hours now. Strangely enough, it didn't come from a human... the sound came from a certain blue-eyed android.

Conan had been coughing for a while now. He felt awful, his face was flushed as his temperature wouldn't go down and his head hurt badly and he was really dizzy too. He tried to pretend he was fine, he had a job to do, but he couldn't concentrate when he wanted to pass out every few minutes.

Gavin Reed sat opposite his partner in crime, trying to tell himself he didn't care about Conan's well being, but as the day went on, Conan looked worse and worse. He sighed heavily and glanced up once again at the android, noting how he wasn't even working anymore, instead he was just staring down at the desk, his LED red. Gavin promptly got up and went to Fowler's office, telling him he was taking the rest of the day off and that Conan was too. After that, he went back to his desk and packed up his shit before looking over at Conan.

"C'mon plastic, you're coming with me," he said and Conan glanced up at him with confusion, but was too ill to question this. Instead he just got up and followed Gavin out of the building, stumbling clumsily as he walked. They got to Gavin's car and Conan slumped over in the passenger seat. Gavin would never admit it, but he was really concerned about him.

They got to Gavin's apartment complex fifteen minutes later, Gavin got out of the car quickly but Conan took a bit longer, almost tripping over as he got out. Gavin lead Conan up to the familiar apartment that Conan had been to a few times before. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, waiting for Conan to enter before closing the door. He hung his jacket up and motioned for Conan to do the same, which he did, leaving Conan in his turtleneck shirt.

"I never knew androids could get ill..." Gavin mumbled as he wandered over to the kitchen to make himself a coffee. Conan followed and frowned a little.

"I'm n-not i'll, Detective. I'm- *cough* -fine, you needn't worry about- *cough* -me," Conan mumbled, even his voice sounded ill. Gavin shook his head, finishing making his coffee and turning to face Conan.

"You clearly aren't okay, idiot. Go lie down on my bed, you need rest," he ordered as he took a sip of the hot beverage in his hands. Conan was about to argue yet again that he was fine, but the look in Gavin's eyes told him not to say anything else. Plus Conan didn't really have the energy to fight back. He just let out a simulated huff and wandered off over to Gavin's room to lay down. He entered the room and went over to the bed, slowly sitting down on the edge, taking his shoes off before laying down on his side. Almost as soon as his head touched the pillow, he passed out, going into an emergency resting mode.

\----------------

A few hours later, Conan slowly awoke to the feeling of something touching his hair over and over. His systems slowly rebooted before he realised what was going on. Gavin was sat on the edge of the bed next to him, stroking his hair in a gentle manner. Conan's eyes were still closed, giving no indication he was awake. He was sure that Gavin wouldn't do this if he knew Conan was awake. It felt... nice. It was calming and sweet, Conan didn't really want Gavin to stop. The small smile that grew on Conan's face alerted Gavin to the fact that the android was awake. He stopped and pulled his hand away, a light blush on his face. Conan's face then went back into it's neutral state and his eyes opened a little bit. He felt a lot better after resting, after all: sleep is the best medicine.

"I feel a lot better now, thank you, Detective," Conan said quietly before sitting up, then realising that Gavin had also tucked him under the covers as it slid down slightly from him sitting up. Who knew Gavin could be so sweet? Gavin just nodded, averting his gaze.

"Y-Yeah, good. Well, I'll be in the living room if you need anything," he mumbled as he went to stand up, but was stopped by Conan's hand gripping his arm. Gavin gave him a confused look before Conan gently kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Gavin" Conan said soft with a smile that made Gavin's heart race, using his first name this time. God fucking damn it he'd fallen for an android. Gavin moved his arm from Conan's hand when the grip loosened and he stood up quickly.

"Y-You're welcome... um, I'mma go now..." he mumbled awkwardly, clearly flustered. He shuffled quickly out of the room, making Conan chuckle at his reactions.

"Human's are so fascinating..." he mumbled to himself before lying back down, on his back this time, pondering over what ways he could get Gavin to look so cutely flustered again.


	10. Do Not Disturb [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's in the shower and Conan gets impatient.

**Do Not Disturb [SMUT]**

 

Gavin's apartment was partially silent even with two people inside of it. The only sound that was audible was running water coming from the shower in the bathroom.Conan was sat patiently in the living room as he was told to, waiting for Gavin to return. They'd just come back from a case that had ended up with them getting covered in quite a lot of dirt and blood, so Gavin had announced he was going for a shower and had told Conan to "stay the fuck there" and not to disturb him. Conan was honestly lucky to have even been allowed to come over, but the relationship between himself and Detective Reed had slowly been improving. There were times where Gavin would even thank him for shit now! Not only that but he'd caught Gavin staring at him a few times.

Gavin had been in the shower for a long time now, making Conan frown. He decided to go and check up on him, even though Gavin had basically told him to stay away. Since when did Conan obey Gavin though? He got off the couch and made his way over to the bathroom door. Since he was an android, he didn't care much for privacy, so he didn't even knock, just opening the door and looking in.

Gavin was stood in the shower, hunched over and leaning against the wall, one hand holding himself up and his face was flushed red. Conan's eyes trailed down and found the source of Gavin's flustered face. He was masturbating. Gavin hadn't even realised that he had an audience now, just continuing his hand movements as soft pants left his mouth. Conan entered the bathroom a bit more and silently closed the door behind him, locking it as well. Gavin didn't notice any of this, soft moans flowing from his mouth as he continued to stroke his own length. He didn't even notice Conan slowly approaching until he was right behind him, his uniform getting soaked by the water coming from the shower. Gavin jumped when he felt a hand touch him and he turned around quickly, eyes widening as he saw Conan stood there, rather close to him.

"W-What the fuck?!? I t-told you to stay in the living room, asshole! Get the fuck out!" He yelled at the taller android, trying to cover himself up. Conan didn't move, instead he leaned closer. Wait... was he fucking smirking? Gavin backed away until his back hit the wall of the shower, Conan never backed away.

"I can tell that you don't want me to leave, Detective. Not in a situation like this," Conan said smugly, making Gavin's face heat up more. He wasn't wrong though, Gavin had been fantasising a little bit about Conan fucking him roughly, but he'd never admit it.

"F-Fuck off, you fucking perverted toaster!! I swear to god I'll- ah~!!" he gasped out a surprised moan as Conan pressed against his body, putting pressure on his hard cock. Conan chuckled at his reaction.

"Are you really sure you want me to leave? Your body language contradicts your words, Detective~" Conan purred, looking down at Gavin who was panting heavily, face bright red. Gavin couldn't deny that he wanted this. Conan looked so fucking hot towering over him like this, his soaked clothes sticking to his synthetic skin, making his features more prominent. Gavin couldn't help but stare, his mouth open to give a response but no words came out.

Conan took that as confirmation that Gavin wasn't going to kick him out, so his head went down to Gavin's neck, his synthetic lips brushing against Gavin's skin, making the shorter man shiver and bite his lip. Conan's hands took a hold of Gavin's wrists and held them against the wall so that he was constricted while also pressing his leg against Gavin's groin, causing a moan to escape his lips. He smirked against the skin of Gavin's neck and bit down lightly on Gavin's neck to leave a mark, making Gavin squirm a bit but still no objections.

To Conan's surprise, when Gavin quickly slid his wrists out of Conan's grip, instead of pushing the android away like Conan was expecting he actually began to remove the soaked clothing that Conan hadn't yet remove, slipping the large Cyberlife jacket off of the big android and tossing it aside before trying to remove the black turtleneck shirt from his body. Conan assisted with Gavin's attempts to unclothe him, stripping down until he was in nothing but his drenched boxers. Conan then pushed Gavin roughly against the wall again, pressing their bodies together, grinding their crotches together as he planted kisses down Gavin's stubbled jaw and down his neck. Gavin gripped Conan's shoulders and moaned as he felt the fabric of Conan's boxers rubbing against his own bare, hard cock. It felt so fucking good. Gavin managed to glance at Conan's face and was surprised to see that Conan was a little flustered as well. Could androids even feel pleasure? Fuck, he wasn't gonna question it.

Gavin let out a sharp breath as he felt Conan's hands squeeze his ass, making him grip the android's shoulders tighter, his nails digging in slightly. Conan smirked slightly, creating a rather large hickey on Gavin's neck just because he could. Plus it would be funny to watch Gavin try to make up an excuse for it the next day at the precinct. Gavin was getting impatient, all the teasing had turned him on to no end and he needed some kind of relief. The human's hands left Conan's shoulders and went down to the last piece of clothing covering Conan, sliding his fingers around the rim of the boxers and tugging on them, trying to pull them down. Conan chuckled at Gavin's impatients and watched as Gavin eventually managed to pull the boxers off too. Thanks to Cyberlife's intense attention to detail, Conan did have a dick, a rather big one as well (Kamski you perv). Gavin stared at it with wide eyes for a minute, before realising he was staring and quickly averted his gaze. Conan grinned, Gavin's reactions were way too cute.

"You seem a little desperate, Detective~" Conan teased, his hand wrapping around Gavin's cock and stroking it slowly, making him moan quietly, also glaring at the tall android.

"S-Shut the fuck up...." he stuttered, panting heavily as Conan continued to hold his cock, rubbing it up and down in a way that made Gavin melt under his touch. Gavin's hands moved up and he wrapped his arms around Conan's neck, bringing the android closer. God fucking damn it he needed him so badly.

"Make me shut up then~" Conan said with a grin, he loved to tease Gavin, to make him so utterly flustered. Gavin growled a little and decided the best way to shut Conan up, was physically. His hands went to the back of Conan's head and forced it down, connecting their lips roughly in a passionate kiss. Conan was a little taken aback, but kissed back regardless, biting roughly at Gavin's lip, actually drawing a bit of red blood and surprisingly Gavin moaned at that. Gavin's mouth opened a little and Conan deepened the kiss, sliding his synthetic tongue into the shorter man's mouth, trying to analyse every inch of the wet cavern.

Gavin's fingers tangled themselves in Conan's hair, moaning into the android's mouth. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire, and he fucking loved it. Gavin's eyes then snapped open as he choked out a surprised moan, Conan's thrust a finger into Gavin's ass. Unlike androids, human's needed to be prepared for sexual activities, which kinda annoyed Conan but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Gavin, not counting the times he'd purposelessly poured hot coffee over the smaller human. Sex was an interaction where the two participants would build trust, deepening the bonds of their relationship. Conan soon added a second finger - making Gavin wince a little - thrusting them and scissoring them roughly seeing as Gavin seemed to like it rough, his still bleeding lip was evidence of that. Gavin moaned rather audibly, his hips bucking against the android's slender fingers. This carried on for a few more minutes, soft moans and tender kisses were shared between the two.

"F-Fuck... just fuck m-me already, d-dipshit..." Gavin breathed out between the small kisses. Conan nodded, hoisting Gavin's legs up to hold him up, Gavin's back was pressed against the wall and his arms were still wrapped around Conan's neck. Conan positioned his hardened synthetic cock at Gavin's prepped hole before lowering Gavin down onto it. Gavin whimpered and moaned, burying his head into the crook of Conan's neck, his stubble rubbing against the synthetic skin. Conan slid himself in until he couldn't go any further, and without waiting, he began to thrust in and out, already getting faster and harder, making Gavin's eyes widen as moans flowed from his mouth. The hot water from the shower was still pouring down on the two, increasing the heat between them, making things steamier.

Getting fucked by Cyberlife's most advance android detective wasn't the first thing that Gavin thought would happen to him in his life, and yet here he was, being held up against the wall of his own shower in his own apartment, getting fucked roughly by Conan, the RK900 model he'd been partnered with. He would have to admit that Conan was really fucking good at sex though, the way he fucked him, the roughness of it, it all made Gavin's mind turn to mush. He could feel a knot forming in the pit of his abdomen, he was all ready getting close. His moans got louder, suddenly crying out as Conan hit a certain spot inside of him. Conan seemed to notice this and began to aim for that spot, pounding into it over and over. Gavin's hands tugged roughly on Conan's hair, his loud moans echoing throughout the bathroom.

"F-Fu... C-Conan~... wa-wait.." he could barely get his words out, feeling himself getting closer and closer to release. Conan didn't stop or slow down, he kept thrusting as roughly as he could, which was fairly fucking rough since he was an android with immense strength. Gavin threw his head back as he reached his climax, crying out as he trembled in Conan's arms. Conan grunted softly as he approached his end as well, continuing to pound into the already overstimulated Gavin. Conan eventually his his release as well, his synthetic sperm flooding into Gavin's ass. Gavin panted heavily, trying to get his breath back as he leaned against Conan. Conan went to put Gavin's legs back down on the floor, but as soon as he did, Gavin almost collapsed until Conan managed to hold him up. Gavin felt absolutely exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open. Since the shower was still going, Conan washed off the evidence of what just happened between them before turning the water off, practically carrying Gavin out of the shower and grabbing a towel, drying Gavin off as best as he could. After that Conan took him over to where the bedroom was and sat Gavin down on the bed, making him huff,

"I'm not a baby, I can do shit myself..." he mumbled tiredly. Conan just rolled his eyes, going over to Gavin's chest of drawers and grabbing a clean pair of boxers, chucking them at Gavin and commanding him to put them on. Gavin grumbled quietly but did so anyway. Conan decided he'd just borrow a pair of boxers for now since his own were still soaking in the bathroom. He out them on and turned back around to see Gavin laying tiredly on the bed, boxers on. Conan wandered over and nudged at Gavin's back.

"Move up a bit," he mumbled and Gavin huffed, shuffling over to make some room for Conan. The android lay down next to Gavin, staring softly at his back. The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable, it was rather calming. Gavin eventually rolled over to face Conan.

"...I suppose we could do shit like that more often," Gavin mumbled with a blush, averting his gaze. Conan nodded, a small smile gracing his lips.

"We could," he answered before adding, "although you should try not to get stressed as often as you always do. You ejaculated 64% faster than most adult males should your age-"

"You can stop fucking talking now!" Gavin yelled, turning his back on Conan once again, the blush on his face now out of embarrassment. Conan chuckled and wrapped an arm over Gavin's body, pulling him closer.

"I was just teasing," Conan said with a smirk, "...although-"

Gavin was quick to shove Conan off the edge of the bed to shut him up.


	11. Lifeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin sacrifices himself in a drug raid gone wrong.

**Lifeless**

 

"So this is where they're keeping the Red Ice, huh?" Gavin grumbled as he removed his gun from it's holster, clicking off the safety. Connor nodded as he scanned the warehouse again. Conan and Gavin were joining Connor on this mission as Hank was too drunk to attend work, they got themselves ready for the raid, making sure their weapons were loaded and ready to go.

Once they were prepared, they made their way over to one of the discreet entrances of the building, entering as quietly as possible. They planned to sneak around and not raise any suspicion until they needed to, it would give them an advantage. They crept around the quiet and seemingly abandoned halls before eventually making their way out into the large sector full of crates and packages. Gavin went over to one of the packages and squinted at it.

"Yep, this is definitely Red Ice," He confirmed, making Connor raise his eyebrow.

"You can tell without opening the packages?" He asked, he thought only androids could do shit like that. Gavin nodded.

"Mhm, my dad used to be an addict. He would buy the shit in packages like these. He's the reason I joined the police force," he grumbled with a sour look on his face, clearly not fond of the memory. Connor just nodded in understanding, not saying anything else on the matter. The three continued to search the warehouse, finding billions of dollars worth of Red Ice.

"Jesus... how much of this shit is in here? This would be worth a fortune!" Gavin huffed as he opened yet another crate, finding more packages. Conan glanced around at him.

"I can estimate that there is about 82,247,284,329 dollars worth of Red Ice in this warehouse," Conan explained, making Gavin shake his head in disgust at how much of the shit was in here. The cock of a gun made all three men freeze immediately, turning around to see a man aiming a gun right towards them. If they made one wrong move, all three of them could be killed.

"A-Are you three armed?!" the man yelled, waving the gun about dangerously. It was clear he was currently high on the Red Ice. Conan nodded slowly, the only thing on his mind was to protect Gavin. The man yelled at them to drop their weapons, they did so, slowly taking their guns out and placing them on the floor before kicking them out of reach. The man approached now, gun still raised at them.

"I can't let you leave now that you know... you three have seen too much..." he mumbled quickly, his eyes twitching, a sight that Gavin knew all too well. Gavin knew that if they didn't do anything, they would all be killed. Something about that panicked the human, he didn't want anyone to get shot, especially not Conan. He'd grown to care about Conan, despite always claiming he hated androids. He had to protect Conan.

Without any warning, Gavin suddenly lunged at the man, knocking him off course. The gun went off but during the frenzy no one knew if the bullet had hit anything. Connor and Conan sprung into action, also jumping on the man and apprehending him. Conan cuffed the man's hands behind his back as Connor went over the whole "you have the right to remain silent..." speech.

A pained cough brought their attention away from the Red Ice addict. Their eyes snapped over to Gavin quickly, noticing how he was laying on the floor, his hands covering one area of his chest, red blood covering his hands. Connor kept a hold of the shooter as Conan quickly rushed over to Gavin's side, kneeling down next to him and putting his hand under his back, lifting him up a bit. Gavin coughed more, a trickle of blood falling from his mouth. Conan scanned the wound quickly to see how bad it was.

[ANALYSING. . .]

[Sync In Progress. . .]

[Sync Complete]

Bullet wound:  
Penetrated the left lung.  
Internal Bleeding.

Fatal Wound.

[ANALYSIS COMPLETE. . .]

As Conan completed the scan, a tear slipped down his synthetic cheek. His partner was dying. No... not just his partner, his friend. Gavin choked out more blood as he looked up at Conan, his hands trembling.

"F-Fuck... w-who would've t-thought I w-would die trying to p-protect an android..." he mumbled, coughing out a chuckle. Conan frowned and shook his head.

"N-Now is not the time for jokes, Gavin. We need to get you out of here and get you to a hospital and-" He was cut off by Gavin putting a hand over his mouth.

"We b-both know there's no f-fucking way I'd get t-to a hospital in time..." He mumbled, more blood trickling down his chin and dripping off of his face. Conan shook his head, more synthetic tears filling his eyes. Conan wasn't one to show emotion, but this situation he couldn't help but cry. He cared so deeply for Gavin, all the past situations they'd been in he'd been the one to try and protect the human. He'd never anticipated that Gavin would be the one to take the bullet this time.

"No... no, no, no! I-I'm not gonna let you die here, no fucking way!" Conan cried desperately. Gavin reached a hand over and placed it on top of Conan's.

"Conan... you k-know for a fact that I'm gonna die any m-minute now... hell, I bet y-you even have a p-probability statistic... " he mumbled before going in to a coughing fit, blood spewing from his mouth. Eventually the coughing stopped, he looked so weak, "Tell me.... what's the probability...?" Gavin asked quietly, looking up at Conan. Conan's lips trembled, he didn't want to read the probability, it would just upset him more. He read it out to Gavin anyway.

"T-The probability of you d-dying here is 97%..." he said in a barely audible, his hands trembling as he held Gavin close, "B-But there's s-still a 3% chance..." Conan couldn't continue his sentence. Gavin noticed how genuinely upset Conan was and reached a hand up, placing it on the android's cheek.

"Hey... don't cry, d-dipshit, It doesn't look g-good on you..." he mumbled, trying to make light of the situation. Conan just shook his head, ignoring the joke and holding Gavin closer. Gavin could feel his vision start to fade, everything was beginning to feel lighter. He knew this was it.

"...Are you s-scared?" Conan asked quietly. Gavin sighed and nodded,

"I'm f-fucking terrified," He admitted. He was scared to die. He didn't know what was going to happen, he didn't want to leave Conan.

"...I'm g-gonna miss you, Conan..." Gavin mumbled out quietly, looking up at Conan one last time, giving him a small but genuine smile. It was the first proper smile Gavin had ever given him without a snarky remark behind it. The smile slipped off Gavin's lips as the life fell from his eyes, his body going limp in Conan's arms. Conan stared down at the lifeless body of Gavin Reed, tears now flowing endlessly from his eyes.

\-----------------------

Weeks later, the whole precinct seemed shocked by Gavin's death. Behind the rude attitude and nasty behaviour, Gavin was a rather respectable police detective. He was very passionate about his work and was good at his job, not to mention he was only thirty-six years old. No one was as affected as Conan though. He couldn't even get on with his work correctly, constantly breaking down into floods of tears randomly every day. Everyone was sympathetic towards Conan, trying to make him feel better but nothing worked. Nothing could help him. Gavin was gone and there was nothing that could bring him back.

Then one day, Conan didn't show up to work. Nor did he show up the next day, or the day after that. Conan had gone missing and no one knew where he was. The whole police force began an investigation to find him, but it didn't take long. Connor and Hank had a hunch as to where Conan would be, and their suspicions were correct.

In the Detroit cemetery, among the gravestones, Connor and Hank found Conan laying next to the grave of Detective Gavin Reed, a self-inflicted bullet wound through his head, blue blood splattered against the grass. Conan couldn't stand the grief of losing Gavin. He felt so much guilt and sorrow, blaming himself for the death of the detective. Perhaps now one day, he'd be able to see Gavin again.


	12. Anime Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his younger years, Gavin was a major fan of Anime. This was rediscovered in a storage clean out.

**Anime Influence**

Gavin huffed as he moved yet another box out of the storage closet of his apartment, handing it to Conan to move to the living room. Conan had managed to persuade Gavin that his apartment needed a thorough clean up. The kitchen used to be filthy, dirty dishes and cups that hadn't been cleaned in months were now spotless and back in the cupboards, the counter tops had been wiped down, the floor didn't have any stains on it anymore and it honestly looked like an entirely new kitchen. The living room had been a cluttered mess, magazines and books had been strewn about all over the surfaces but now were back on the bookcase at the side of the room, dust had been collecting on everything but as soon as Conan wiped everything up it looked so clean and the couches were covered in junk to the point that you couldn't actually sit on them except for the one place that Gavin kept clear to sit on but now the couches were clear and the junk had either been thrown away or put away. They still had to do the bedroom and the bathroom, but for now they'd decided to make some storage space in the large closet down the hall.

Conan dumped the box with five others that had already been place in the living room, an artificial huff leaving his synthetic lips. There were still more boxes of stuff in that closet, it was clear that Gavin hadn't cleaned it out in years.

"How long have you had all this stuff?" Conan asked as he turned around and walked back over to him. Gavin shrugged as he pulled another box out, passing it to Conan who took it out of his arms.

"Probably since I moved in when I was seventeen. So about... nineteen years? Maybe more since a lot of it's from when I lived with my mom," Gavin said turning back to the closet. Conan dumped the box in the living room and noticed that one of the boxes were slightly open. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened it up, finding a stash of DVDs. But they weren't just any kind of DVD, they were anime DVDs. Conan picked one up from the top and began to analyse it.

[ANALYSING . . .]

Title - Tokyo Mew Mew

_Manga Release: 2000_   
_Japanese Anime Release: 2002_   
_American Anime Release: 2005  
_ _Demographic: Shōjo_

[ANALYSIS COMPLETE]

It was clear to Conan that these must've been in Gavin possession for a long time. He went through the box, analysing all of the animes. Black Butler, Deadman Wonderland, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Fullmetal Alchemist, Kill la Kill, Angel Beats, My Hero Academia, Wolf Children, Spirited Away, My Neighbour Totoro, Assassination Classroom, Dangan Ronpa, Corpse Party and so many more.

He got to the bottom of the box and picked up the last one, analysing this one as well.

[ANALYSING . . .]

_Title - Hetalia: Axis Powers_

_Manga Release: 2008  
_ _Anime Release: 2009  
_ _Demographic: Seinen/Shōnen_

[ANALYSIS COMPLETE]

Hmm, a very wide selection of animes. there were many different genres of them there which showed that Gavin didn't really have a preference when it came to anime. A hand then snatched the DVD from Conan's hand and began shoving them all back in the box. Gavin didn't look to pleased that Conan had been snooping around.

"Don't fucking mess with my stuff, asshole," he grumbled almost protectively. Conan raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Gavin put the animes back in the box and closed the lid, shoving it to the side.

"There was a lot of anime DVDs in that box, was that perhaps one of your interests?" Conan asked, just curious. Gavin glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it fucking obvious? I used to be absolutely obsessed with it, I would always come home from school and either watch an anime on DVD or on the internet. I was a complete nerd for it, I even adopted the habit of saying 'Baka' to people at school, they all made fun of me though but I didn't give a shit," He said as he neatened up the pile of boxes. Conan tilted his head thoughtfully.

"So they were a large part of your childhood, do you still watch them?" He asked and Gavin sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't have time to anymore. Being a police detective uses up all my time and the times that I'm not on duty I'm usually either sleeping or in the bar. It's just childish shit anyway, I'm not that interested in it anymore," Gavin explained, looking distantly at the boxes before walking back over to the closet. Conan could tell there was a lie in what Gavin just said. Gavin probably wanted to go back to watching Anime but just didn't have the time.

Conan had an idea, picking up the box with the animes in it and moving it to another room, out of sight where Gavin wouldn't see it.

Over the next few hours, they got the boxes sorted and things were either moved elsewhere or thrown away. Once they finished the last box, Gavin glanced around, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Where's the box with the animes in?" He asked and Conan chuckled.

"I kept it away from the pile, I thought perhaps once we'd finished cleaning you could show me a few of your favourites and maybe we could watch them," he explained with a smile. Gavin sighed, looking like he wanted to retort with something nasty, but the smile on Conan's face prevented him from doing so.

"...alright. If we have enough time," He mumbled and stood up going to start cleaning the bathroom. Conan's smile widened a bit more, glad that Gavin agreed to it.

They continued to clean the apartment for the next couple of hours and soon enough, they'd finished, the apartment was the cleanest it had ever been in the last nineteen years that Gavin had lived there and honestly Gavin felt happy about it.

Gavin went and sat on the now clean couch and sighed contently, glancing around at the spotless living room. He then noticed Conan come in with the box of anime, placing it on the floor before sitting on the couch next to Gavin. Gavin rolled his eyes but kept to his word, opening the box. He began to file through the anime, feeling a lot of nostalgia as he looked at all his old animes. Conan observed Gavin and couldn't help but notice a smile growing on the usually grumpy detective's face. Gavin selected a few of his favourites and placed them on the table for them to watch, pushing the box to the side afterwards.

For the first time since Conan had met Gavin, this was the most he'd ever seen the detective smile, and it made him smile too.


	13. Are You Serious? (Part 2) [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin makes up for jumping off the roof, let's just say he's forgiven ;)

**Are You Serious? (Part 2) [SMUT]**

 

"I said I was sorry! Just chill out for a minute!" Gavin said with a huff as he followed the tall android back into the house, trying to get him to calm down.

"There was an 85% chance that you could've been injured jumping off that roof, and now you're telling me to 'chill out'?! You've got some nerve, Reed," Conan grumbled, his LED showing a crimson red. Gavin couldn't analyse people like Conan could, but he was pretty sure Conan's stress levels would be way too high.

"I just wasn't thinking-"

"As usual."

"That's not the point, dipshit! I wasn't thinking, you know how stubborn I can be!" He argued, sighing heavily. Conan didn't respond, he just went into the living room, sitting down on the couch and crossing his arms. Gavin sat down as well and Conan simply turned away a little. He was giving Gavin the cold shoulder.

"Conan, please, I said I was fucking sorry! Don't just ignore me!" Gavin pleaded, pouting heavily, shuffling closer to him. Conan didn't budge, he just kept looking in the other direction. Gavin decided to take action.

In one swift movement, Gavin swung his legs over Conan, straddling his lap and pushing him back against the couch, surprising the android with the sudden move.

"Can I make it up to you~?" Gavin asked with a cheeky grin, feeling rather smug when a bright blue blush spread across Conan's cheeks. Conan was at a loss for words for once, not knowing how to respond. On the one hand, he was still really fucking annoyed with Gavin, but holy shit he wasn't gonna just pass this off.

"I-I... w-well.. um.." Conan stumbled over how he should respond, his blush only increasing. Gavin felt a sense of pride knowing how flustered he'd made the usual stoic android. Gavin smirked and rolled his hips against Conan's groin, causing Conan to let out a sharp simulated breath, his hands moving to sit on Gavin's waist.

"I'll take that as a yes~" Gavin purred, leaning down to Conan's neck and nipping at it, trailing his lips all over the area of synthetic skin, biting on a few places to leave little blue love bites, chuckling when he heard Conan let out a quiet groan. He continued to grind against Conan, feeling the android's dick beginning to harden beneath him. Conan then stopped Gavin's movements, looking him directly in the eyes.

"You really want to make it up to me? Then get on your knees, and suck my dick," he growled, a lustful grin on his face. Now it was Gavin's turn to blush. Holy shit he loved it when Conan was dominant. It helped a lot that Gavin was a huge masochist.

Gavin slowly slid to the floor, on his knees in front of Conan. His hands went up and fiddled with the zipper of Conan's pants, eagerly pulling them down. He glanced up at Conan and noticed how the android was watching his every move, not that he minded. He pulled Conan's boxers down as well, letting his erect synthetic dick slip out from it's confines.

Conan smirked as he watched Gavin stare at his dick, he was glad that he'd gotten the upgrade from Cyberlife. Gavin took a deep breath before leaning forwards and licking up the length of Conan's cock from base to tip. Conan let out a small groan, his hand going up and resting on Gavin's head, his fingers tangling in Gavin's surprisingly soft hair. Gavin swirled his tongue around the tip of Conan's dick, teasing him a little, before sealing his lips around the top and beginning to bob his head, taking as much of Conan's length into his mouth as he could. Conan let out a small, deep moan, gripping Gavin's hair a little bit harder.

Gavin's face was a deep hue of red, bobbing his head faster and faster, his main goal was to please Conan and that was all he could think about. He choked a little as Conan's dick hit the back of his throat but he didn't stop. He felt pride when he heard a string of moans leave the android's mouth, he kept going, trying to make more sounds come from Conan.

Conan's hand then pushed Gavin's head down more, gripping Gavin's hair roughly now, pulling at it harshly. Gavin whimpered a little and also choked again as Conan's dick went down his throat, but he continued, honestly loving the rough treatment.

"Yea, you love my cock don't you? You fucking slut..." Conan growled, a grin on his flustered face. Gavin could only hum in response which sent vibrations through Conan's dick, making the android moan again. Conan could feel himself reaching his end as his systems began to short circuit slightly.

Conan let out one last loud moan and pressed Gavin's head down, holding it in place in his mouth as he released his synthetic cum into Gavin's mouth. Gavin let out a startled noise but swallowed the liquid, his face bright red. His head was spinning, feeling like he could barely breathe with Conan's dick so far down his throat.

After a minute or so, Conan released Gavin's head, sitting back a bit. Gavin pulled his head back and Conan's dick slipped out of his mouth, heavy panting coming from Gavin. Conan pulled his boxers and pants back up before pulling Gavin back up on to the couch, wrapping his arms around the smaller to hold him close. Gavin sat comfortably with Conan and rested his head on the android's shoulder. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, the silence between them was comfortable. Gavin then looked up at Conan.

"So did I make it up to you?" Gavin asked, a small grin on his face. Conan looked down at him and pretended to think for a moment.

"Hmm... well I suppose I can forgive you," Conan replied with a chuckle, pecking his cheek affectionately. They spend the rest of the day cuddling on the couch and watching movies, talking about the most random stuff.


	14. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan finds out a secret that Gavin had been trying so hard to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is FEMALE TO MALE TRANSGENDER in this oneshot. I don't have much experience with transgenders personally but I have done a lot of research. If you think this is going to trigger you, please don't read it, I don't want to upset anybody. I also apologise if I get any information wrong. The chapter may not be triggering since it's just meant to be fluff, but the warning is here just in case.

**Secret**

 

An average day at the precinct. That's how the day could be described. Nothing interesting happened. Crime scenes were investigated, evidence was analysed, suspects were interrogated and cases were solved.

Conan had been working as Gavin Reed's partner for three weeks now, finally falling into a routine with him. Gavin had despised working with Conan in the beginning, trying so hard to either get rid or him or ignore him, but now they'd learnt to work together, which mainly involved minimum talking between the two and a coffee to keep Gavin in a fairly neutral mood.

After the second week, Gavin finally (but reluctantly) allowed Conan to stay at his apartment, not really allowing him to do anything except sit on the couch and make him a coffee. Gavin's cat, Fuckwad, came to say hi to Conan now and again, even sitting on his lap sometimes. At least the cat kept Conan company.

It was the end of the third week when something changed.

Conan was sat in Gavin's apartment like he had been every night for the past week, petting the ginger cat that was sprawled across his lap. Something about petting a soft animal soothed him, making him less tense. Gavin had gone to bed since it was the early hours of the morning, leaving Conan to sit alone. Conan would've obeyed Gavin's orders not to leave the couch, but since when did he actually listen to Gavin? He gently moved the cat off of his lap and stood up, looking around the room and analysing it. Surprisingly despite how messily Gavin usually dressed, his apartment was rather tidy. Gavin always wore oversized shirts, baggy hoodies and loose pants, not the most flattering of outfits but it seemed to suit him.

Conan walked around the living room, scanning the DVDs that were littered around the TV, analysing the CDs that were near the stereo, glancing over a stack of paperwork that was sorted neatly on the coffee table. He just kept looking around before noticing a framed photo. He picked it up, his head tilting curiously. In the picture, there was a man, a woman and a little girl. He scanned their faces and found a match for the adults faces, but for some reason, he couldn't find one for the little girl. Was she someone Gavin knew? The photo looked rather old, maybe he hadn't talked to her for a while? He put the photo back into it's original place and decided to be rather nosy, opening the drawers of the unit that the photo had been on top of. There was nothing interesting in the first draw, just some discarded paper and broken pencils that Gavin hadn't been bothered to throw away. It was the second drawer that confused Conan.

He opened up the second one and frowned a little, pulling out a small medical bottle of liquid, almost empty. He turned it around to read the label. Testosterone Cypionate, 200mg. He also noticed a pack of clean, unused syringes at the bottom of the drawer. Why would Gavin have this. Conan's LED spun yellow as he tried to figure this out. He hadn't noticed Gavin enter the living room.

"W-What the fuck are you doing, asshole?!" Gavin yelled when he saw what Conan was holding, immediately rushing over and grabbing the bottle of Testosterone out of Conan's hands and taking a step back. Conan blinked, scanning Gavin and noticing his stress levels had suddenly shot up to 43%.

"I was merely looking around, Detective. I wanted to know more about you so I thought analysing your apartment would provide me with sufficient amounts of information," He explained. He noticed how Gavin's stress levels were increasing slowly.

"You shouldn't have snooped through my shit! A lot of it is private!" He yelled more, clearly angry and... scared? He did look rather nervous and upset by what Conan had found. Conan wasn't sure how much time he would have to talk with Gavin, so he decided to ask the thing that was bugging him the most.

"Who's the girl in that picture?" He asked, pointing to the picture of the man, woman and little brunette girl. Gavin seemed to freeze, his stress levels suddenly jumping up to 73%. Shit.

"...I...T-That's none of your business!" He yelled, his hands visibly shaking, "Why the fuck would I tell you, of all people, anything about my past-" he covered his mouth with his hands, shutting himself up with wide eyes. Then it clicked. The girl in the photo, the testosterone and Gavin's major stress levels. It all added up.

"That girl in the photo... she was you, wasn't she?" Conan said in a quieter tone, not wanting to seem insensitive about this kind of thing. Gavin didn't respond, he just stared at the floor, his fists clenched, stress levels now at 86%. Conan took a step towards Gavin.

"I'm not judging you, Detective, I was merely curious. I'm sorry for overstepping the boundaries," Conan said in a soft tone, placing a hand on Gavin's shoulder to try and make him feel a bit better. His stress levels went down slightly to 78%.

"...It's the only picture I have left of my parents... I would've thrown it away already if it wasn't," Gavin mumbled after a minute or so, still looking down at the floor. Conan gave Gavin a sympathetic look before deciding to do what he thought would help. He wrapped his arms around Gavin and pulled him into a hug, holding him close.

"I don't think of you any differently because of this, Gavin," Conan said, and after that, he noticed Gavin's stress levels plummet down to 23%, that was a good sign. Gavin immediately hugged Conan back, clinging tightly to his jacket and burying his head into his chest. Conan gently rubbed Gavin's back, continuing to hold him close. He and the detective hadn't been on the best of terms before, but Conan began to feel things for the loud-mouthed human. He felt like he had to care for him and protect him. He felt like he wanted to be by his side through anything. He felt like no matter what, Gavin's needs would always come first.

"D-Don't tell anyone about it... please..." Gavin mumbled, his voice muffled since he still had his face buried in Conan's chest. Conan smiled softly down at him.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me, Gavin."


	15. Collection Of Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small collection of stories created from prompts found on Tumblr.

**Collection Of Prompts**

 

Gavin sighed heavily, his elbow resting on the arm of his couch, his head propped up on the hand of that arm. Conan glanced up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong, Gavin?" Conan asked, head tilted slightly. Gavin looked over at him.

"Just thinking about how no fucker actually loves me and I'm gonna die alone. Hell, not even my cat loves me, I have the scratches to prove that," he mumbled. Conan's expression didn't change from blank.

"...are you sure?" The android asked, completely monotone. Gavin nodded.

"Yes, I am-" he didn't get to finish. Conan got up and went over to him, leaning down so their faces were mere inches apart.

"Are you really sure, detective~?" Conan asked with a small smirk. Gavin's face lit up in a bright crimson and he proceeded to smack Conan with a couch cushion.

\-------------------------------

Gavin and Conan sat outside on the balcony of Gavin's apartment, staring up at the night sky. Gavin always found it peaceful out here and ever since he'd gotten closer to Conan, he'd decided to share more things with him, this calming spot being one of them.

Gavin took a glance at Conan noticing how his LED was spinning an unsure yellow while his face displayed a dull expression.

"Conan? You alright?" Gavin asked, wondering what Conan might be thinking about.

"...Life's pretty hard. It's full of a lot of bullshit which sometimes makes me wonder why I even bother," he mumbled, an artificial sigh leaving his lips. Gavin frowned a little but could understand where Conan was coming from, he'd had those exact same thoughts before.

Conan then pulled something out of his pocket, it looked like a pack of cigarettes. Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you smoked," he mumbled. Conan just gave him a sideways glance before opening up the small box, pulling one of the long, thin sticks out and proceeded to bite it, munching on half of it.

"It's chocolate," he said simply. They were indeed just chocolate sticks. Gavin snorted, holding in a laugh.

"For fucks sake, Conan..."

\-------------------------

An average day at the precinct, although this time Hank and Gavin had managed to get into an argument about the stupidest shit while both Connor and Conan were there on standby in case more than words were thrown.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way Supernatural is better than Sherlock, what the fuck is wrong with you, Gavin?!" Hank grumbled, crossing his arms. Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Who the fuck-"

"Language," Conan butted in.

"Whom the fuck-"

"nO, Gavin!" Conan said loudly, looking absolutely done with this shit. Hank burst out into a fit of laughter, Connor and Gavin couldn't help but join in.

\------------------------------

The couch in Gavin's apartment was occupied by two people; one human and one android. Instead of being at opposite ends of the couch like they use to be, they were as close as they could be to each other. Gavin was sat between Conan's legs with his back resting comfortably against Conan's chest, his head also resting on the tall androids shoulder. Conan's arms were wrapped snugly around Gavin's waist, holding him close.

"...what's this feeling I'm having?" Conan mumbled quietly, causing Gavin to look up at him with a raised eyebrow, "It's like... all my problems have magically disappeared and I'm... content and cheerful." Gavin smiled softly and leaned up, planting a kiss to Conan's cheek.

"Happiness. You're feeling happiness," he explained simply. Conan smiled in return, holding Gavin even closer.

Happiness...

He could get used to this feeling.

\----------------------

Gavin gulped as he looked at the drop below. It made his stomach sink and he could barely keep his eyes on it without feeling nauseous. This was supposed to be a simple case, but no one knew that the murderer would set the fucking house on fire! Now here he was, stuck with Conan on the roof of the burning building. If they didn't get down from there quickly, they'd either burn to death up there or fall to their deaths when the house would eventually collapse.

"We have to jump, there's no other way," Conan said, assessing every option and finding the one with the highest probability of them surviving.

"Are you fuckinG INSANE?!" Gavin yelled, looking at Conan as if he'd just grown a second head.

"No, I've assessed every option. We need to jump," he said, looking at Gavin and seeing the fear in his face, "Do you trust me?"

"I-I..." Gavin didn't really know, but if the android had really assessed every single option and jumping was the best way, then yes, he did, "Y-Yea... I do..."

Gavin shuffled over to the edge of the roof, glancing down and gulping. The drop seemed so much bigger than it actually was, making Gavin hesitate.

"I-I can't do this alone.... I can't..." Gavin was beginning to panic, his whole body trembling. Conan stood next to him.

"Then hold my hand, because we're doing this together," he said, giving Gavin a reassuring look. That seemed to be enough as Gavin reached over and tightly gripped Conan's hand.

They leapt from the roof just as it collapsed, plummeting to the floor. Conan was right, they were completely fine. They landed in a bush in the garden below, it wasn't the most comfortable landing but at least they weren't dead.

Conan got up and brushed himself off, neatening his outfit before turning to Gavin, but as soon as he turned, he felt arms wrap around him, clinging to him tightly.

He looked down at Gavin who now had his arms around him, still shaking like mad. Conan hesitantly wrapped one arm around Gavin in return, his other hand went to Gavin's head, gently running his fingers through the detective's messed up hair.

"We're okay, see? My statistics are rarely ever wrong, Gavin. You're not hurt, are you?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice, Gavin just simply shook his head.

They remained close for a long while, Gavin was still shaken up even as they got back to the precinct.


	16. Shivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon: Conan can sing fucking amazingly.

**Shivers**

 

Gavin woke up groggily as the sunlight streamed in through the blinds in his bedroom, casting an orange glow over the sleepy detective. He rolled over and his hand fell upon the empty space on the other side of the bed. Usually he'd wake up with Conan lying next to him but not this morning, which was slightly odd but it didn't concern Gavin. He sat up an rubbed his eyes, stretching his arms up and yawning softly. He slid out of bed and stood up, wandering over to the closet to fish out some clothes. He grabbed a v-necked t-shirt and a pair of jeans, slinging them on. He grabbed his jacket off the floor and slipped his arms into the sleeves, huffing as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He went over to the bedroom door, his hand reaching up for the handle, but he stopped as he heard something. He tilted his head so his ear was facing the door, trying to pick up on what the sound was. It sounded like a tune of some sort. He quietly opened the door and could hear the sound more clearly. It was singing.

He crept down the hall and peeked into the kitchen where the noise was coming from and could see Conan making breakfast for him, but he wasn't just doing that, he was singing as well, and holy shit he had a voice like an angel.

" _Nobody knows you now, when you're dying in LA~_ " Conan sang out, not aware of Gavin's presence. Gavin just stood there, hidden round the corner to listen to Conan's beautiful melodic voice, it sent shivers down his spine.

" _Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you, You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do~_ " Gavin could honestly get hooked on his singing. It was like a drug, he could listen to it for hours and hours on end. Soon enough, Conan singing came to an end as the song finished, that was when Gavin decided to come out of his hiding spot.

"Holy shit, I didn't know you could sing like that," Gavin said as he stepped into the kitchen, making Conan jump a bit, which was odd as he never seemed startled by anything.

"O-Oh... um, thank you, I didn't really think it was that good..." Conan muttered with an awkward smile, a blue blush of embarrassment on his face. Conan was insecure about his voice? Well shit you learn something new every day. Gavin gave Conan a rare, soft smile.

"It was fucking amazing! You need to sing way more often," Gavin said as he approached the flustered Conan who's blue blush only got worse. Gavin chucked and reached a hand up, poking Conan's cheek.

"Awww~ I made you blush~" He teased and Conan huffed, rolling his eyes before handing the plate of food he'd made for Gavin to him to shut him up. Gavin went and sat on the couch to eat, Conan followed and sat next to him. The two stayed in comfortable silence, Gavin just watching the TV.

Soon enough, Gavin finished eating and went to put his plate in the sink before returning to the living room, grabbing his car keys and looking over at Conan.

"C'mon then, tin can. We have some shitty cases to solve," he said, then he grinned before adding, "Also I'm turning the car radio off now. I want you to sing for me instead." Conan sighed, standing up but he did have a small smile on his face.

"As you wish, Detective," he said as he grabbed his Cyberlife jacket and put it on before leaving the apartment with Gavin.


End file.
